Another Way to Win
by Greader
Summary: Neji verses Hinata in the Chunin exams. Different ways to win and lose. Crackfic. My first story. feel free to flame, but i wont read them. Rated T for drug references. Contains AU, OC behavior, and randomness, but only in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Way to Win**

Summary: Neji verses Hinata in the Chunin exams. Different ways to win and lose. Crackfic.

Gthereader here, this is my fist story. And yes, I know it's probably crap. Feel free to take the idea and rewrite it. Was just a funny thought I had after an argument with my sister.

**Yes you are! No I'm not!**

Hinata stared at Neji as he ranted. "-Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me! It is my fate to de-"

"W-wait a minute Neji! If fate is unchangeable, then you're contradicting yourself, b-because if you really believed that you wouldn't try to beat me!" Hinata protested.

Neji slipped out of his stance, startled. "What are you talking about? It is my fate to-"

"Nii-san, you decided it was your fate to defeat me. Therefore, you are not only contradicting yourself, you're agreeing with me," Hinata grew more confident "and-"

"I am NOT agreeing with you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

"ARRGH! I give up, it's impos-" Neji blanched as what he had said registered.

"Hinata wins the match" said the procter. The genin on the balcony blinked in confusion as Neji dropped into a dead faint.

My first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Way to Win**

My Pot! Your pot?

Okay, this scene was pulled from Family Guy. And no, I've never taken drugs before.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Twin shadows moved with a dangerous air. One struck as the other bended, and vice versa. If the genin hadn't been shinobi, they would have been hypnotized by the beauty of the taijutsu the two Hyuuga utilized- the Gentle Fist. Then the unthinkable happened-not one hit, but two, one firm strike from each genin landed. And the dancers fell down in a tumble of tangled limbs. (A.N: Getting to the crack now!) Among the chaos, a bag fell out of someone's hoodie. An explosive tag started smoking- no one could remember who ignited it- and voices rang out in horrified synchronization. (A.N: spell check is my best friend!)

"My pot!" Pale lavender eyes met as the two Hyuuga realized that- _"Your pot?"_ The explosive tag was about to- _"Oh Sh-"_ Explode. Luckily it didn't kill them in the blast radius, but it did send a cloud of drug-laced smoke into their faces. Demented giggles floated out of the cloud.

"Look, a rainbow!"

"I can taste the sky!"

The stoic ninja in the ring continued this ridiculous banter while trying to kill each other- with what was either a bastardized drunken fist or a hallucination induced panic. The proctor decided it would be best to call it a draw after the 10 minutes ran out. Unfortunately, Hinata and Neji were far more interested in the 'pretty colors' only they could see than moving out of the ring.

**XXXXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXX**

**End**

_well, considering the surprisingly good reception this story received, I decided to update with another shorty. If school doesn't get in the way, I will **try **to update at lest once every 2 weeks._

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Way to Win**

_Super thx to those who reviewed!_

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto. That would be the genius who is Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Hinata-sama" Neji stated in a mysterious voice. Hinata wondered what her Nii-san was going to rant about this time. "I am your FATHER!"

"Gomen, say WHAT?"

**~xoxoxox~**

Neji blithely ranted on about fate. Hinata tried, she really did, but-

SNORK. ZZZZZzzzzZZZ.

Neji twitched as the proctor considered his options.

"Ano... Neji wins..?"

And promptly face palmed.

**~xoxoxox~**

"Match begin!"

"Neji-nii-san, I c-challenge you to a d-d-dance-off!" Hinata stampered. Neji's eyes eyes narrowed. _I'm better than her in everything... What is she trying to pull off now? I know, I'll beat her at her own game! Yeah, best idea ever!_

"I except," Neji said with the Hyuuga Stoic FaceTM on. Hinata started in surprise. "on the condition that we sing as well." Hinata pulled a quick recovery.

"Ano, only if I, ano... Get to choose the song!" Neji nodded in acceptance.

"I agree to these terms. I shall go first. What shall I sing." Let it be said that while Hinata was a very nice person, she _was _a shinobi.

"You shall sing..." Hinata blushed darkly, "I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred" Neji nodded and walked to the center of the square 'dancing' pit. "Ichi, Ni, San, Yon!"

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Neji unzipped his jacket.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Neji tore off his jacket, revealing his perfectly toned abs to the world. Ten-Ten almost fainted.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan_

Neji twitched his chest. Lee fainted.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Neji's buttocks squeaked as he turned on his 'catwalk'

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my pants_

_Too sexy for my pants what do you think about that_

Off came the pants, revealing Hyuuga commissioned 'manly' Speedos. Ten-Ten fainted.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Butt squeak

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_.

Neji grabbed his clothes from the floor and stalked off in his squeaky undergarments.

Gai fainted from his student's "hipness", and the balcony burst into applause.

Hinata gulped. _That did NOT go how I expected. Crap, now I have to sing. _Neji smugly stated_,_"It's your turn to dance Hinata-sama. You shall sing..."

**To Be Continued when I feel like it. DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!**

_Super sorry I didn't update peoples who read this! Was trying out for La guardia, I spent all my time practicing, and also had SHSATs AKA 'the shats'. Then I had writers block. Sorry for keeping you waiting!_


End file.
